The present invention relates to an insulation device, a door and a domestic cooking appliance.
A door of a domestic cooking appliance has at least one inner pane and an outer pane arranged at a distance from the inner pane. The inner pane here faces a cooking compartment of the domestic cooking appliance and the outer pane faces the surroundings of the domestic cooking appliance. An air gap can be provided between the inner pane and the outer pane. The air gap acts in a thermally insulating manner. The panes are connected to one another by means of a frame which can be made of a plastic material or a metal material.